


She Can Kill With A Smile

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Murderer," he accused her as she slammed the newspaper onto the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can Kill With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it because the toys are so shiny.  
> Thank you for everything, C. *hugs*

"Murderer," he accused her as she slammed the newspaper onto the counter, effectively killing a spider before he had the chance to come to its rescue.

"My property, my rules," she stated with a smile while reaching for the dishcloth to wipe the spider's remains off the counter.

Although he felt bad for the spider – may it rest in peace – he knew that about her, knew he had to be fast if he wanted any unaware insect to survive a trip into her kitchen. In her living room or the corridor, she was more forgiving, but in the kitchen, she showed no mercy when it came to creatures with more than four legs – much to his dismay.

The first time she had done so in his presence, he had been everything but amused at her action. However, by now, he had learned to accept it, learned that he couldn't save every bug, every spider – especially not in her house. The smile his reaction caused had made the lesson easier. Somehow, he felt bad about considering a bug's life a price worth paying for such a smile, but seeing it, he couldn't stay sad for long.

= End =


End file.
